Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War
Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War 'would be a Wii U exclusive title and would serve as a sequel to ''Hyrule Warriors. It would feature more and different characters as well as new maps and armies to do battle. There will also be new modes, such as a VS Mode and a Villains Campaign alongside the Legendary Mode. It also introduces new weapon types such as Ice and Melee. Plenty of people who play the Hyrule Warriors game fantasize about certain character who never made the cut, either in the original game or in DLC (such as Skull Kid only being an alternate costume and not a character himself). This sequel will include a second, third and fourth page of 20 characters, along with the original characters included. This would result in roughly 80 characters, which may be a bit much, but this is a fan made thing and probably will never happen, so it can include as many characters as wanted. As most Dynasty Warriors games have 60+ characters, the latest game featuring 82, it should not be asking too much. A special DLC will be released based on obscure Zelda titles, such as the Legend of Zelda BS or the CD-i games. It will include the Hero of Light and the female alternate as well as the King from the CD-i games and alternate costumes for Ganondorf, Zelda and Link. It will include a new Adventure Map based off of the Zelda CD-i games, an army based on the Zelda Game & Watch and the Tomahawk as an unlockable weapon for Link. *This does not connect to Hyrule Warriors: Imprisoning War. Plot Link and General Impa are in persuit of Wizzro and Volga, who have fled after the events of the first Hyrule Warriors. Being repelled by the Hyrulean forces, Volga says that he is returning to his home in the Eldin Caves. This enrages Wizzro as he does not want to return to his dormant state. He says since Cia cannot be brought back, they should seek to resurrect Ganondorf. Volga grudgingly agrees and they set off for the Kakariko Village Graveyard to ask the Ghost Collector how to do so. He tells them about Koume and Kotake who reside at the Gerudo Fortress. Link and Impa follow them, meeting with Nabooru of the Gerudo along the way. They find Wizzro and Volga who have met with Twinrova, Koume and Kotake. Link, Impa and Nabooru try to stop the villains from performing the resurrection ritual. They succeed and in desperation, Koume and Kotake create two false clones of Ganondorf's body. Wizzro takes one Ganondorf and flees across the land. Volga takes another and steps through a portal to the land of Wind Waker and Koume and Kotake open a portal and take the third to the land of Twilight Princess. The heroes meet with Princess Zelda on their course of action. Master Smith, along with Belari, is repairing Zelda's Rapier, which had been damaged, during the conversation. Impa and Zelda head to persue Volga, Nabooru follows Twinrova and Link goes after Wizzro. Impa and Zelda battle Volga with help from Orca, Aryll, the pirate Tetra and her crewmember Gonzo first on Outset Island, then on Windfall Island, Mother & Child Isle and the Forsaken Fortress, all connected by a contraption built by Salvatore. They defeat Volga with the help of Mila and Ivan, but find that he has a fake Ganondorf. They close the portal and return with Volga in chains. Nabooru follows Koume and Kotake across Snowpeak, battling Blizzeta with the help of Yeto, the Resistance and a Sage. Twili Midna/Midna makes a short appearance, questioning Nabooru's alliance. Koume and Kotake open another portal, this one to the land of Skyward Sword. Nabooru and Yeto step through and find themselves in the Thunderhead. They meet Groose and the three of them finally take down Koume and Kotake, fighting a desperate Batreaux along the way. But again, they have a fake Ganondorf. Nabooru closes both portals and returns to Hyrule Castle with Koume and Kotake as prisoners. During Wizzro's flight, he passes through Lon Lon Ranch where Link encounters Malon and Talon who have been captured by Ingo. The three fight and free the ranch from Wizzro. Malon accompanies Link as he enters the Kokiri Forest. They meet Saria and they fight against Wizzro's forces. Meanwhile, Impa, Zelda and Nabooru reconvene and realize Link is persuing the real Ganondorf so they rush to join him. Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, Link, Malon and Saria venture into the Lost Woods, meeting Lana again. They fight and defeat Wizzro, Skull Kid's forces getting in their way, but Wizzro says that he also has a false Ganondorf as well. The heroes are confused until Wizzro reveals that Koume and Kotake sent Ganondorf's real physical body to the wind sorcerer Vaati and his priest Agahnim. Enraged, Impa destroys Wizzro and the heroes start off through the forest again, only to be captured by Skull Kid and taken to Termina. The War Across the Ages Rages On In Termina, the heroes fight their way out with the help of the Happy Mask Salesman, defeating Skull Kid and Majora's Mask. They return to the Lost Woods, meeting the witch Irene along the way, and venture to the Deku Palace, where the Happy Mask Salesman says Vaati is at. The heroes defeat Agahnim with the help of a Deku Scrub and the Deku Butler, but Vaati succeeds in reviving Ganondorf. Vaati and Ganondorf summon Veran, Byrne and Yuga to stall for Ganondorf to regenerate his power. The heroes realize they will need help. Link and Zelda escape and head towards the Temple of Time to retrieve the Master Sword. Impa, Lana and Saria open a portal to the ''Wind Waker ''era to search for help, while Nabooru and Malon head to the ''Oracle ''era. Impa, Lana and Saria meet Medli and Quill on Dragon Roost Island where they must fight Thief Girl, as she has stolen Prince Komali's pearl. With a ride from Captain Linebeck, they also meet Makar at Forest Haven. Nabooru and Malon find the oracle Din in Holodrum and the oracles Nayru and Farore in Labrynna to help, after fending off Onox, the general of darkness. Link and Zelda travel through the Lanayru Mining Facility and reach the Temple of Time with the help of the ancient robot Scrapper. Girahim and Zant ambush them at the Temple of Time. They fight them off and retrive the Master Sword. However, this unlocks Ganondorf's full power. Impa, Lana, Saria, Nabooru and Malon, with the help of Din, Farore, Nayru, Medli and Makar face down Veran, Byrne, Yuga and Girahim in the Ordon Providence. They defeat Girahim and Byrne, but the Veran possesses Nayru and flees. They battle at the Sacred Grove and defeat the villains, fighting off Skull Kid, who reappeared temporarily to annoy the heroes. They defeat Yuga and they free Nayru of Veran. Impa, Lana, Nabooru, Saria and Malon join Link and Zelda in their fight against Ganondorf and Vaati. Defeating Vaati, he turns into Vaati's Wrath. They defeat him finally and then they take on Ganondorf who transforms in the fearsome Ganon. They defeat him and the dust settles. Volga returns to the Eldin Caves, Malon returns to her father, Saria and Lana to the forest, the heroes from distant eras to their respective places and Nabooru returns to the Gerudo Fortess. Link, Zelda and Impa return to Hyrule Castle, victorious again. Character List '''Returning Characters (Page 1) *Link *Impa *Shiek *Princess Zelda *Lana *Ganondorf *Darunia *Princess Ruto *Agitha *Midna *Fi *Zant *Girahim *Cia *Volga *Wizzro *Twili Midna *Young Link *Tingle *Cucco 'New Characters (Page 2)' *Nabooru *Master Smith *Belari *Tetra *Gonzo *Orca *Aryll *Mila *Ivan *Yeto *Ashei *Shad *Rusl *Sage *Batreaux *Groose *Malon *Talon *Saria *Happy Mask Salesman New Characters (Page 3) *Irene *Deku Scrub *Deku Butler *Medli *Quill *Makar *Captain Linebeck *Nayru *Din *Farore *Scrapper *Ghost Hunter *Twinrova *Ingo *Skull Kid *Agahnim *Vaati *Veran *Byrne *Yuga New Characters '''(Page 4) Thief Girl *Onox *Wolf Link *Hero's Shade *Aroo *Crazy Tracy *Hero of Light *King Harkinian *More to come soon... '''Characters (As Alternate Costumes) Koume (Twinrova) *Kotake (Twinrova) *Demise (Ganondorf) *Ilia (Zelda) *Princess Hilda (Zelda) *Sue-Belle (Mila) *Maggie (Mila) *Linda (Mila) *Auru (Rusl) *Aveil (Nabooru) *Queen Ambi (Veran) *Marin (Malon) *Romani (Malon) *Tarin (Talon) *Yeta (Yeto) *Alfonzo (Gonzo) *Senza (Gonzo) *Nudge (Gonzo) *Phantom (Gonzo) *Fado (Saria) *Skull Kid (Twilight Princess) (Skull Kid) *Irich (Makar) *Oakin (Makar) *Rown (Makar) *Hollo (Makar) *Linder (Makar) *Ollvio (Makar) *Drona (Makar) *Aldo (Makar) *Elma (Makar) *Nyeve (Ingo) *Nyave (Ingo) *Jolene (Tetra) *Deku Shrub (Deku Scrub) *Deku Link (Deku Scrub) *Business Scrub (Deku Butler) *Deku King (Deku Butler) *Linebeck III (Captain Linebeck) *Ezlo (Young Link) *Darknut (Onox) *Darmani (Darunia) *Skipper (Scrapper) *Maple (Irene) *Iris (Irene) *Martha the Mermaid (Ruto) *Queen of Fairies (Fi) *Knuckle (Tingle) *David Jr. (Tingle) *Ankle (Tingle) *Island Chief (Aroo) *White Wolfos (Twilight) (Wolf Link) *Golden Wolf (Wolf Link) *Hero of Light (Female) (Hero of Light) Non-Playable Chatacers Sturgeon *Zunari *Fairy Queen *Salvatore *Telma *Strich *Levias *Mido *Chancellor Cole Bosses Blizzeta *Majora's Mask *King Dodongo *Helmroc King *Bellum *Bilocyte *Vaati's Wrath *Ganon Weapons *Hyrule Warriors II/Weapons Armies This section is about the armies and their commanding generals or higher ups that appear throughout the game, in levels or in Adventure Mode maps. 'Skyward Sword' Bokoblins '''(Skyward Sword) Neutral Soldiers: Bokoblins Larger Soldiers: Bokoblin Captain Technoblin Generals: Wooden Shield Moblins Shield Moblins Darknuts Skytails '''Cursed Bokoblins (Skyward Sword) Neutral Soldiers: Cursed Bokoblins Larger Soldiers: Curse Bokoblin Captains Generals: ReDeads Gibdos Ancient Automatons Guardians (Skyward Sword) Neutral Soldiers: Earth Watcher Sky Watcher Larger Soldiers: Flying Guardian Earth Guardian 'Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask' Gerudo '(Ocarina of Time) Neutral Soldiers: Gerudo Guards Larger Soldiers: Gerudo Thieves Generals: Gerudo Pirates Iron Knuckle Flame Dancer '''Stalchildren '(Ocarina of Time) Neutral Soldiers: Stalchildren Larger Soldiers: Stalfos Generals: Stalmasters Lizalfos Dinalfos Big Poes 'Deku '(Ocarina of Time) Neutral Soldiers: Deku Shrubs Mad Scrubs Larger Soldiers: Deku Scrubs Octoroks Generals: Like Like Business Scrubs 'Gorons '(Ocarina of Time/Twilight Princess) Neutral Soldiers: Gorons Larger Soldiers: Armored Goron Generals: Goron Captain Dangoro 'Wolfos '(Majora's Mask) Neutral Soldiers: Wolfos Larger Soldiers: White Wolfos Generals: Eyegore Iron Knuckle Garo '''Twilight Princess Bulbins '(Twilight Princess) Neutral Soldiers: Bublins Larger Soldiers: Bulbin Captain Generals: Aeralfos Fiery Aeralfos Freezard '''Shadow Beasts ('Twilight Princess) Neutral Soldiers: Shadow Beast Larger Soldiers: Shadow Vermin Generals; Shadow Kargorok Kargorok Death Sword '''Wind Waker Bokoblins '(Wind Waker) Neutral Soldiers: Black Bokoblins Larger Soldiers: Green Bokoblins Generals: Moblin Guards Mighty Darknuts '''ChuChus '(Majora's Mask/Skyward Sword/Wind Waker)* Neutral Soldiers: Green ChuChus Red ChuChus Larger Soldiers: Yellow ChuChus Blue ChuChus Pink ChuChus Generals: Dark ChuChus Large ChuChus 'Killer Bees '(Wind Waker) Neutral Soldiers: Jan Jun-Roberto Larger Soldiers: Jin Generals: Lenzo Antonio 'Pigs '(Wind Waker) Neutral Soldiers: Pink Pigs Larger Soldiers: Spotted Pigs Generals: Black Pigs Silver Pigs Golden Pigs '''Varied Armies Holodrum and Labrynna Forces '(Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages) Neutral Soldiers: Armos Larger Soldiers: Armos Warriors Generals: Ball and Chain Troopers Shrouded Stalfos Agunimas Shadow Hags '''Labyrinth Army '(Zelda Game & Watch) Neutral Soldiers: Goblins Larger Soldiers: Goblin Captains Generals: Ghosts Ghini Gina Dragons 'Cuccos '(Varies) Neutral Soldiers: Cuccos Larger Soldiers: Super Cuccos Generals: Cojiro Silver Cucco Gold Cucco 'Hylian Soldiers '(Varies) Neutral Soldiers: Hylian Soldiers Larger Soldiers: Hylian Captains Turncoat Soldiers Generals: Hylian Generals Turncoat Leaders *The ChuChu army is unique in that a ChuChu army in a Wind Waker stage resembles ChuChus from Wind Waker, a ChuChu army in a Skyward Sword stage resembles Skyward Sword ChuChus and a ChuChu army in a Majora's Mask stage resembles ChuChus from Majora's Mask. Legendary Mode This section explains the battles that the player encounters as they battle through the Hero Story Mode and the Villain Story Mode. It includes returning maps, such as Hyrule Field and Eldin Caves, but also features, many, many new maps, such as Termina Field and Lon Lon Ranch. '''Hero Campaign This section deals with the battles in the Heroes Story Mode. 'Prisoners of War' Level Map: Hyrule Field Playable Characters: Link Helping Characters: Impa Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga Rogue Characters: none Boss: King Dodongo Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: none Plot: Link and Impa hunt down Wizzro and Volga and must prevent them from fleeing. The try to retreat to the Northern-most keeps. First, capture the West Field Keep, Central Keep and East Field Keep to cut them off. Battle Wizzro when he tries to attack and take back the Central Keep. When he is defeated, he retreats from the battle and summons an invincible King Dodongo near the East Field Keep, causing Hylian morale to fall. Use the Fairy Fountain with Impa to weaken King Dodongo and cause him to temporarily retreat. Hylian morale raises and Dark Forces morale falls. Rush to the aid of the Hylian Captain beyond the Abandoned Fort to claim bombs to fight King Dodongo. Defeat King Dodongo when he reappears to complete the level. 'Dragon from the Caves' Level Map: Eldin Caves Playable Characters: Link, Impa Helping Characters: none Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga Rogue Characters: none Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Army/Gorons Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: none Plot: Link and Impa chase Wizzro and Volga to the Eldin Caves. Volga lashes out, taking keeps, trying to take the caves back. Defeat Volga to stop his rampage. Take over certain enemiy keeps to open the Enemy Base. Defeat Wizzro to finish the level. 'Believe in Ghosts' Level Map: Kakariko Village Graveyard Playable Characters: Link, Impa Helping Characters: none Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga Rogue Characters: Ghost Hunter Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: Guardians Plot: Seeking to resurrect Ganondorf, Wizzro and Volga confront the Ghost Hunter to figure out a means to doing so. Fight the Dark Forces to try convincing the Ghost Hunter to join your side. Regardless how many keeps you take, the Ghost Hunter and his forces join your foes. At the Death Mountain Entrance Keep, Agitha will cry out for help. Rescue her and then confront Wizzro how stalls for Volga to escape with the Ghost Hunter. Defeat Wizzro to finish the level. 'A Fortress in the Sand' Level Map: Gerudo Fortress Playable Characters: Link, Impa Helping Characters: Nabooru Foe Characters: Wizzro, Volga, Ghost Hunter, Koume, Kotake Rogue Characters: none Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Gerudo Rogue Army: none Plot: The Ghost Hunter leads Wizzro and Volga to the Gerudo Fortress. The Ghost Hunter retreats early in the battle. Take control of key keeps to open the room in which Koume and Kotake are performing the ressurection ritual in. Battle Koume and defeat her. Kotake will try to flee. Intercept her and defeat her to finish the level. 'Dragons and Pirates' Level Map: Outset Island Playable Characters: Impa, Zelda Helping Characters: Master Smith, Belari, Gonzo, Orca, Aryll Foe Characters: Volga, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: none Boss: Helmroc King Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: ChuChus Rogue Army: Pigs Plot: Impa and Zelda follow Volga into the Wind Waker ''era where they meet Orca after capturing Armory Keep. Capture the Dock Keep to meet Gonzo who says the pirates persued a monsterous bird to the island. Take all of the keeps in the village to protect the inhabitants. Volga attacks, but he is very strong. Rush to the Fairy Fountain and use it to weaken him. Fight and defeat Volga. The Helmroc King flies in and Gonzo yells that that is the bird who kidnapped Tetra. Defeat the Helmroc King to free Tetra and finish the level. 'Islands of the Great Sea' Level Map: The Great Sea Playable Characters: Impa, Zelda, Tetra Helping Characters: Gonzo, Orca Foe Characters: Volga, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: Mila, Ivan Boss: Helmroc King Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Bokoblin (Wind Waker) Rogue Army: Pigs Plot: Volga takes off, retreating to the Forsaken Fortress. Aboard Tetra's pirate ship, they persue him. Liberate the keeps located on Windfall Island to contact Salvatore. Salvatore will raise bridges made out of his game barrels leading to the other islands. Invade the Forsaken Fortress and take out the Helmroc King finally. Fight Volga in the Enemy Base to finish the level. 'Witches in the Mountain' Level Map: Snowpeak Playable Characters: Nabooru Helping Characters: Yeto, Sage, Ashei, Shad, Rusl Foe Characters: Koume, Kotake, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: Twili Midna, Midna Boss: Blizzeta Friend Army: Hylian Army Foe Army: Bulbins Rogue Army: Shadow Beasts Plot: Nabooru finds herself at Snowpeak being begged by Yeto to help his wife Yeta, who has been possessed and turned into Blizzeta. Ashei, Shad and Rusl are already at work trying to take keeps, but they are ill-prepared. Rescue their stranded forces. Twili Midna enters the fray, questioning Nabooru's alliance. Take out Twili Midna after opening the Rogue Base. Twili Midna, discouraged by her defeat, retreats and orders an attack on Koume and Kotake's forces. The witches curse her for this, turning Twili Midna into her imp form. Midna will attack both sides. Defeat her to draw out Blizzeta. Defeat Blizzeta to finish the level. 'The Thunderhead' Level Map: Thunderhead Playable Characters: Nabooru, Yeto Helping Characters: Groose, Sage Foe Characters: Koume, Kotake, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: Batreaux Boss: Bilocyte Friend Army: Hylian Forces Foe Army: Bokoblins (Skyward Sword) Rogue Army: Cursed Bokoblins Plot: Koume and Kotake retreat to the land in the sky. Nabooru, Yeto and the Sage venture through and find themselves in the Thunderhead. They meet Groose who is willing to transport Pumpkin Soup to lure out Levias, the Wind God. His back acting as a platform to reach the Isle of Songs, persue Koume and Kotake after defeating the parasite on him. Batreaux mistakes Nabooru and the others for monster hunter and he attacks. Defeat his forces and then him when the Rogue base opens. After he begs for mercy, he joins you. Koume and Kotake inspire a mutiny among your ranks. Weed out the Turncoat Leaders and stop the rebellion. Find and defeat both Koume and Kotake. 'The Wizard at the Farm' Level Map: Lon Lon Ranch Playable Characters: Link Helping Characters: Malon, Talon Foe Characters: Wizzro, Ingo Rogue Characters: none Boss: none Friend Army: Gorons Foe Army: Stalchildren/Cuccos Rogue Army: Pigs Plot: Wizzro, fleeing from Link and the others, passes through Lon Lon Ranch. He meets Ingo who wishes to rebel against Talon and his daughter Malon. Wizzro helps him accomplish this, capturing Malon and Talon. Link arrives and tries liberating the farm. Capture the the West Cucco Keep to free Talon. Capture the Stable Keep to free Malon. Ingo will appear and attack. Defeat him and he will retreat, however, Wizzro will continue to revive him unless you discover where Wizzro iss hiding. With Wizzro gone, defeat Ingo for good. 'Girl With the Ocarina' Level Map: Kokiri Forest Playable Characters: Link, Malon Helping Characters: Saria Foe Characters: Wizzro Rogue Characters: none Boss: Queen Gohma Friend Army: Gorons Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: none Plot: Link and Malon follow Wizzro into the Kokiri Forest. When Saria calls for help, find and rescue her. She says that Wizzro is attacking the Great Deku Tree. Capture all the enemy keeps in the village to open the Enemy Base gates. Wizzro summons Queen Gohma. Defeat it to finish the level. 'Visitor From Termina' Level Map: Lost Woods Playable Characters: Link, Malon, Saria Helping Characters: Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, Lana Foe Characters: Wizzro, Ganondorf Rogue Characters: Skull Kid Boss: none Friend Army: Hylian Forces Foe Army: Stalchildren Rogue Army: Wolfos Plot: Link and Malon pursue Wizzro into the Lost Woods. Unfortunately, Skull Kid appears, his forces strong and .causing many of Link and Malon's soldiers to flee. Find the Fairy Fountain to weaken them and find Lana. She helps you defeat Skull Kid and his forces. Wizzro begins an all out attack, but Impa, Zelda and Nabooru arrive as back up. Defeat Wizzro a final time. 'A Terrible Fate''' Level Map: Termina Field Playable Characters: Link, Malon, Saria, Impa, Zelda, Nabooru, Lana Helping Characters: Happy Mask Salesman, Tingle Foe Characters: Skull Kid Rogue Characters: none Boss: Majora's Mask Friend Army: Gorons Foe Army: Wolfos Rogue Army: none Plot: The Happy Mask Salesman greets the heroes, saying they have met with a terrible fate. Skull Kid has trapped them in Termina and they must fight their way out. Category:Hyrule Warriors